The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that includes an image capture device and to a non-transitory computer-readable medium that stores a sewing machine control program.
A sewing machine is known that, in accordance with a command from a user, selects an embroidery pattern and positions the embroidery pattern on an object to be sewn (hereinafter referred to as a “sewing object”) (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2-57288). Based on image data that have been generated by an image capture device, this sort of sewing machine creates an image in which an image that depicts the selected embroidery pattern is superimposed on an image that depicts the sewing object. The sewing machine also displays the created image. The image that depicts the embroidery pattern is positioned by designating a starting point and an ending point of the image that depicts the embroidery pattern within the image that depicts the sewing object.